SELU
by Lieya EL
Summary: Seorang pangeran atas awan dari kerajaan MONLIGHT terdampar di bumi untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantunya menyelamatkan kerajaannya. Bagaimanakah kisah perjuangannya ? / HUNHAN. This is Shounen-ai boy x boy.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : SELU ( Strong End Love Us )

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun ( HUNHAN), and Other.,

Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Angst. . .

Lenght : Chapter ?

Warning : This is Shounen-ai, boy x boy. Almost about HUNHAN. Ini ide murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, para cast disini milik keluarga dan agensinya masing-masing, dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama ataupun karakternya saja.

**Chapter 1 **

_Duarrrrr . . . Duarrrr . . . Duarrr . . ._

Suara percikan api menggema di seluruh penjuru hutan belantara di kota Seoul.

Nampak seorang namja yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di tengah-tengah percikan api yang membara itu. Keadaan tubuhnya acak-acakan, bajunya compang camping, rambutnya yang tak beraturan serta keadaan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan goresan luka. Namun itu semua tak menghilangkan pesona cantik sosok itu.

_Wushh . . . wush . . . wush . . . ( suara angin bergemuruh dan membentuk pusaran diatas pepohonan hutan )_

"_Luhan . . . bangun sayang, kau sudah sampai nak." _Terdengar suara seseorang, namun tidak menampakkan wujudnya.

Perlahan sosok namja yang tengah tergeletak itupun membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Akhh . . . Appoyo. . ." Jerit sosok itu saat mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya.

Sakit dan Panik, itulah yang kini tengah dirasakan sosok namja cantik itu. Bagaimana tidak, tadinya dia tengah tertidur di sebuah istana yang megah, namun sekarang malah terbangun ditengah hutan yang terbakar apa lagi dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

"_Hannie. . . ini Mama pasang wajah yang seperti itu Hannie, kau seperti rusa yang kehilangan induknya.( Gurau sang Mama saat melihat wajah anaknya yang kacau dan mempoutkan bibirnya.)_

_Maaf jika Mama membuatmu panic karena mengirimmu ke Bumi saat kau tidur. Kau tahukan, Itu mama lakukan karena kau terus membangkang sayang. Dan juga maaf jika penurunanmu tadi tidak sempurna, kau bias menggunakan kekuatan Healer yang mama ajarkan untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukamu itu._

"Huwaa. . . Mama ?, kenapa kau tega pada pangeranmu ini eoh? Mama udah enggak sayang lagi sama Hannie, Huweeee. . .! Keluh luhan saat mendengar suara sang Mama.

"_Jangan manja sayang, kau ingatkan apa tugasmu? Kau harus menemukannya. Dan juga jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan sembarangan saat dibumi, gunakanlah saat dalam kondisi yang genting saja. Arra?" Jelas sang mama._

"Ne, Mama arraseo." Jawab Luhan malas.

"_Baiklah, pangeran Mama, jaga baik-baik dirimu dibumi, jangan sampai tertangkap oleh anggota BLACK MASTER, mereka sangat berbahaya sayang. Mama pergi dulu, semoga berhasil dan jangan lupa sembuhkan luka-lukamu itu. Itu menjijikkan. Hahaha " Ujar sang mama._

_Wushh . . . wush . . . wush . . . ( Pusaran angin itupun menghilang bersama Mama )_

"Haaahhhh. . ." Luhan menghela nafas panjang saat menerima penjelasan sang Mama

"Baiklah ini tugasku. Dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan seseorang itu. Ini semua untuk keselamatan Negeriku dan Mama Baba".Gumam luhan seraya menggenggam sebuah kalung, kalung yang akan mengantarkannya pada kebahagiaan.

"_Hopeless. . .hopeless. . . Healingless. . . ." _mantra yang digumamkan luhan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka ditubuhnya, dan seketika itu seluruh lukanya pun menghilang tanpa bekas.

**Flashback on**

Dibalik keindahan sebuah awan ternyata ada sebuah negeri yang tak kalah indah, yaitu negeri atas awan, disana terdapat sebuah istana megah yang bernama Istana Moonlight, di diami oleh Raja Suho dan Ratu Yixing.

Mereka terkenal sebagai Raja dan Ratu kebaikan, yang memiliki kekuatan murni yang luar biasa. Mereka memiliki 2 orang putra tampan dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mereka adalah Pangeran Xiumin dan Pangeran Luhan.

Pangeran Xiumin adalah putra sulung Raja Suho dan Ratu Yixing. Memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa yakni dapat membekukan semua benda menjadi bongkahan es hanya dengan kedua tangannya. Pangeran Xiumin memiliki perawakan yang manis, pipi chubby dan tubuh yang kurang lebih tinggi dari dongsaeng imutnya.

Ia memiliki seorang namjachingu, yakni Pangeran Chen, putra dari Raja Petir Utara yang berwibawa dan baik hati.

Pangeran Luhan adalh putra bungsu Raja dan Ratu, memiliki sifat yang ceria, manja, dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia memiliki perawakan tubuh yang mungil, mata rusa yang berbinar-binar. Memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tubuh yang mulus bak seorang dewi padahal dirinya namja.

Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat spesial, dan langka di negerinya yakni Strong Heart, kekuatan pengendalian yang didasarkan pada hati, ia mewarisi kekuatan tersebut dari mendiang kakek dan neneknya. Kekuatan itu sangat di incar oleh kaum-kaum yang terancam hancur. Salah satunya kaum _BLACK MASTER, _yang di ketuai oleh Jung Yong Hwa, pangeran kejam dari negeri Api, yang terancam akan kehebatan kekuatan Strong Heart, pasalnya kekuatan itu dapat menghancurkan kerajaannya.

Meskipun Luhan memiliki kekuatan itu, itu tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan dirinya, beserta keluarga. Karena kekuatan tersebut akan bekerja apabila Luhan mendapatkan air mata murni dan suci dari manusia pribumi yang mencintai dan menyayangi Luhan dengan tulus.

Author Pov.

" Lu. . . Persiapkan dirimu untuk persiapanmu besok." Ujar Xiumin seraya melangkah mendekati dongsaengnya yang tengah berbaring malas-malasan di tengah gumpalan awan yang digunakannya sebagai ranjang tidur.

"Ne. . .Hyung." gumam Luhan. Ia jentikkan jemarinya untuk mengambil gumpalan awan yang ia ingin gunakan sebagai selimut tidurnya.

"Yakk . . .Luhan Perhatikan hyungmu saat bicara !" ." Teriak Xiumin karena jengah dengan tingkah laku dongsaeng imutnya itu.

" Dan jangan kau gunakan kekuatanmu untuk hal-hal yang tak berguna seperti ini, itu bisa mempengaruhi kesehatanmu Lu . . ." terangnya sambil menunjuk gumpalan awan yang berlalu lalang di akmar tersebut.

"Ne. . . Hyung. Bisakah kau keluar sekarang, aku ingin tidurrrr . . .?" rengek Luhan sambil mengeratkan selimut Awannya.

"Aish . . . Jinja ! Bocah ini sulit sekali di beri tahu . . . aishh ." gerutu Xiumin meninggalkan kamar dongsaeng imutnya tersebut.

_Blamm . . .. _

Tanpa disadari dibalik pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar tersebut, nampaklah sang Ratu yang tengah memperhatikan kedaunya. Senyum nakal terpancar di kedua bibirnya.

"Besok adalah waktumu Hannie, dan kau masih bersikap seperti itu. Jadi, jangan salahkan Mama bila terjadi sesuatu padamu besok ne. Hihi" Lirih sang Mama seraya berlalu meningalkan kamar putra bungsunya tersebut.

CLINGGG ( menghilang )

**Flashback off**

Seoul, 31 Agust 2014

At Seoul Univercity . . . .

_ Kya . . . Sehun Oppa . . ._

_ Kya . . . Chanyeol Oppa . . ._

_Kya . . . Kai Oppa . . ._

_SARANGHAE . . . . . !_

Author Pov.

Suara jerat-jerit para yeonja penghuni universitas, menggema di seluruh lorong-lorong kampus, bagaimana tidak, melihat ketiga pangeran kampus yang sangat terkenal dengan ketapanan serta kekayaannya sedang lewat didepan mata, takkna pernah disia-siakan oleh kumoulan yeonja tersebut.

Sehun Pov.

"Aish. . .berisik sekali yeonja - yeonja ini, kampungan sekali baru melihat aku lewat saja sudah seperti ini. Aku memang tampan, tapi nggak usah lebay kayak gini keles." batin Sehun sambil berjalan melewati kerumunan tersebut, dengan memasang wajah dingin nan datarnya, tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Author Pov.

Oh Sehun, ia adalah putra tunggal Presdir Perusahaan Mobil terbesar di Korea Selatan, Oh Kyuhyun. Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan bak pangeran, kulitnya putih pucat nan mulus, memiliki tinggi badan yang sempurna bagai model , serta jangan lupakan garis rahangnya yang tegas dan menambah kesan tampannya.

Ia memiliki sifat yang acuh, dingin, sombong serta ekspresi wajah yang datar, itu semua disebabkan karena kurangnya kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya sang Appa, karena sejak kecil ia sudah ditinggal ibunya pergi menghadap sang kuasa.

Ia memiliki Empat sahabat yang tak kalah kaya dengannya, yakni Park Chanyeol atau si tiang idiot, karena tingginya yang tinggi menjulang dan senyumnya yang idiot membuatnya mendapatkan julukan seperti itu, ia merupakan putra dari Ketua Hakim Korea Selatan Park Jung so, beserta namjachingunya Byun Baekhyun, namja manis dengan eyeliner tebal diatas bola matanya, sehingga memperindah pancaran sinar matanya.

Kim Jongi n sebut saja Kai atau Kamjong atau item terserahlah, ia merupakan putra tunggal dari Dr. Kim Heechul, Pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Korea selatan, beserta nanjachingunya Do Kyungso namja imut, yang merupakan anak dari aktor korea selatan yang paling fenomenal Do Sooman ( mian ).

Other Place

Terlihat namja cantik yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota Seoul. Namja tersebut nampak bingung, tentang apa hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Luhan Pov.

" Huft. . .sudah seharian aku berkeliling kota ini, namun belum ada hasil. Dimana aku menemukan orang itu? Babba ?" Tanya namja cantik itu pada hembusan angin yang berlalu.

"_Hannie, jangan patah semangat nak, seseorang itu tak jauh darimu, kau harus menggunakan hatimu, untuk mencari seseorang itu. Jika sinar lampu di kalung Strong Heart itu bersinar, maka disaat itu lah, seseorang yang kau cari itu ditemukan. Dan kau harus mencarinya dengan semangat. Luhannie Fighting. Baba dan Mama selalu mendukungmu nak." _Ujar sauara yang datang bersama angin itu tak lain adalah Baba dari Luhan.

"Ne. . . Baba, Luhan harus semangat demi kalian semua! Fighting ! " ujarnya mengepalkan tangan ke udara untuk menyemangatinya.

Dan disaat itu juga Kalung Strong Heart yang ada di keher Luhan bersinar terang, tatkala sosok pemuda tampan tanpa sengaja melewati Luhan dengan menggunakan mobil sport putihnya.

**TBC / END ?**

Ini masih awal okey ! Kalau mau lanjut, please REVIEW ne, . . . . .

Gomawooo . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : SELU ( Strong End Love Us )

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun ( HUNHAN), and Other.,

Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Angst. . .

Lenght : Chapter 2 / ?

Warning : This is Shounen-ai, boy x boy. Almost about HUNHAN. Ini ide murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, para cast disini milik keluarga dan agensinya masing-masing, dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama ataupun karakternya saja.

_Sebelumnya . . . . ._

"Ne. . . Baba, Luhan harus semangat demi kalian semua! Fighting ! " ujarnya mengepalkan tangan ke udara untuk menyemangatinya.

Dan disaat itu juga Kalung Strong Heart yang ada di leher Luhan bersinar terang, tatkala sosok pemuda tampan tanpa sengaja melewati Luhan dengan menggunakan mobil sport putihnya.

**Chapter 2**

**Luhan pov.**

Setelah aku mengucapkan janjiku pada Baba, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sport yang lewat dihadapanku saat itulah kalung yang kupakaipun bersinar dan menghilang begitu saja, namun setelah beberapa detik aku terhisap juga oleh cahaya yang sama dengan kalung itu pancarkan.

***** SELU *****

" _Brukk "_

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda yang jatuh disebelah Sehun, ah. . . lebih tepatnya seorang manusia bukan benda.

" Huwaa. . . Kka- Kau siapa ? Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba disini ? Jangan-jangan kau. . . Si-siluman. . . . huwaaaaa." Teriak Sehun dengan wajah cengonya, sedangkan sosok yang tengah berada di sebelahnya kini hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

" _Ckkitt . . . "_

Seketika mobil yang ditumpangi mereka mendadak berhenti membuat makhluk yang berada disampingnya kini merengut kesal, karena dirinya kini terjengkang kedepan dan menyebabkan dahinya mencium bagian depan mobil Sehun.

" Auch . . . Yakkkk ! Hati-hati Bodoh ! Kau mau membuat makhluk manis sepertiku lecet eoh ?! Ich . . . menyebalkan !" gerutu Luhan sambil memegangi jidatnya yang sedikit benjol.

"Lalu kau siapa ?! ( teriak Sehun ) kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa masuk kedalam mobilku, eoh ?! Pasti kau manusia jadi-jadian ? siluman ? " tanya Sehun dengan nada kesalnya.

**Luhan Pov.**

"Lalu kau siapa ?! ( teriak Sehun ) kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa masuk kedalam mobilku, eoh ?! Pasti kau manusia jadi-jadian ? siluman ? " tanya seseorang yang beradaa disampingku kini. Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku secara tiba-tiba namun dia mampu menyembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya, sepertinya dia sosok yang dingin namun tampan juga sih.

" Aaish, apa yang kau fikirkan Lu?!" batin Luhan .

" Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Tadi dia bilang apa?"

" Makhluk aneh ?"

"Siluman ?" batin Luhan masih dengan berfikir tentang situasinya saat ini.

" Yakkkk! Apa kau bilang? Manusia aneh ? Siluman ?!" geram Luhan sambil memelototi manusia asing di sampingnya kini.

" Asal kau tahu namaku XI LUHAN bukan SILUMAN, dan aku juga bukan manusia aneh !" geram Luhan dengan emosi bersulut-sulut. Seenaknya saja manusia asing ini mengataiku siluman. Memang mukaku menyeramkan apa? batin Luhan.

**Sehun Pov.**

" huh, makluk aneh ini. Sudah datang secara tiba-tiba, masuk mobil orang tanpa diundang dan kini malah berteriak-teriak seenak jidatnya didapan wajahku? Didepan wajah tampan Oh Sehun?. Siapa dia berani-beraninya berbuat seperti itu pada Oh Sehun." Batin sehun kesal.

* * *

><p>" Xi Luhan? Xi Luman ? siapapun kamulah, aku tak perduli sekarang yang aku inginkan adalah kau enyah dari mobilku!" Ujar Sehun dengan nada dinginnya. Sehun adalah namja yang dingin, dan cenderung tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Dia tidak akan pernah perduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, dan dia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat apabila dengan para sahabat dan keluarganya.<p>

"Xi Luhan Oke. Aku tidak mau keluar dari mobilmu, aku masih baru disini dan aku juga belum mengenal seluk beluk kota ini." Gumam Luhan dengan nada sedihnya.

" Jadi manusia asing, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu dan aku juga akan melakukan apapun perintahmu, bagaimana ? pinta Luhan. Moodnya berubah dengan cepat.

"Tidak mau." Ketus sehun

"Ayolah . . ."

" Tidak, ya tidak ."

" boleh ya Sehunie? "

" Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Sehun terkejut bahwa namja aneh itu mengetahui nama panggilannya dan secara reflek Sehun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap makhluk aneh disampingnya kini.

" Itu. Hhehe " Jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah gelang yang dipakai Sehun saat ini.

"Boleh ya ? ya, ya, ya?" mohon Luhan dengan menampilkan gaya mata anak anjing andalanya.

" Huft. . ." Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kesal. Melihat sosok disampingnya kini memohon dengan gaya memelas khas anak anjing, membuat Sehun pasrah membiarkan namja aneh itu bersamanya.

" Lumayan juga sih kalau dia ikut denganku, lagian aku juga tidak punya pembantu di apartemen." Batin Sehun. Senyum tipis yang misterius menghiasi bibirnya.

***** SELU *****

_Apartemen Sehun._

" Huahhhh . . . . Lelahnya." Ujar Sehun seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Diikuti dengan namja manis yang kini sedang kesusahan membawa kantung belanjaan yang begitu banyak ditangannya.

Setelah perkenalan yang secara tidak sengaja itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan mampir disebuah mini market terdekat untuk membelinya.

Berhubung Luhan dengan suka relawan ingin membantu Sehun untuk membawa barang belanjaanya, Sehun dengan senang hati untuk memberikannya. Dengan tidak membuang-buang waktu ia meninggalkan tempat itu menuju mobilnya, dan membiarkan Luhan membawa semua barang belanjaannya, sendirian.

" Ehm, Sehunie. Harus aku taruh mana belanjaan ini?" Tanya Luhan, karena bingung harus meletakkan dimana belanjaannya kini, ia melihat-lihat isi apartemen Sehun yang mewah itu namun terkesan berantakan.

_Apa Sehun tidak punya keluarga ? Sehingga tidak ada yang membersihkan apartemennya ini? Apa Sehun tidak merasa risih dengan kondisi Aapartemen yang seperti ini ?_

_Aku harus membantu Sehun membersihkan Apartemennya, berhubung dia mau menampungku. Hihi ." fikir Luhan tersenyum kecil._

" Letakkan disana." Ujar Sehun seraya menunjukkan letak dapur rumahnya.

"B-baiklah." Gagap Luhan, intrupsi Sehun mampu menyadarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia bergegas menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Sehun.

**Sehun Pov.**

" Haha, lucu juga mengerjainya ( Sehun tertawa nista ). Apa aku seperti seseorang yang jahat, menyuruh anak kecil membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu? ( batin Sehun )

" Aish, apa yang kau fikirkan Hun, dia kan bukan siapa-siapa. Lagi pula dia hanya menumpang dirumahmu, pantas saja jika kau menyuruh-nyuruhnya, toh dia sendiri kan yang menawarkan bantuannya." Kata hati Sehun yang lain mengelak batinnya kini.

***** SELU *****

**ChenMin Side . . . . **

" Chagi, apa yang kau fikirkan, hem ?" tanya seseorang yang kini menghampiri sosok yang tengah gelisah diujung tempat tidurnya.

" Ani, Chenie. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang, apa dia berhasil menemukan seseorang itu ?" Gumam Xiumin ditengah-tengah kegelisahannya.

Dengan segera Chen mendekap tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah risau memikirkan Dongsaengnya kini.

" Tenanglah Minnie, Luhan adalah namja yang kuat, meskipun wajahnya sangat menipu tetapi dia adalah namja yang manly, pasti dia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Yang kita harus lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa agar ia bisa menemukan orang itu dan kembali dengan selamat, arra?" ujar Chen sambil mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya.

" Kau benar Chenie. Kita harus berdoa untuk keselamatan Luhan. Gomawo Chen kau telah menghiburku. Aku menyayangimu. Saranghae . . . " Gumam Xiumin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chen.

" Nado Saranghae Minnie , . . . "

***** SELU *****

**ChanBaek Side . . . **

" Baeki . . . Baeki . . . Cepat kesini !" Teerdengar suara teriakan seseorang menggema diruangan Aapartemen mewah tersebut.

"Yakkk.! Park Chanyeol ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak eoh? Kau fikir ini dihutan ?" Tanya sosok mungil yang tengah keluar dari balik pintu bercat putih yang diyakini bahwa itu sebuah kamar mandi, karena sosok itu kini tengah memakai bathrobenya dengan asal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, karena mendengar teriakan namjachingunya itu.

" Hehe mian Chagi, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Sehun tadi menelfonku dan dia mengundang kita untuk ke Apartemennya besok, hehe. " Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya.

" Huh, memang kenapa Hunnie mengundang kita? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting ? Biasanya kita tidak pernah diperbolehkan masuk ke Apartemenyya." Tanya Baekhyun yang kini menghampiri sang kekasih yang berada di sofa.

" Aku juga tidak tau Baeki, mungkin dia sedang bahagia hehe. Kau tahu Baek, memakai bathrobe seperti itu membuat nafsuku naik 1000 x lipat untuk melahap tubuh mulusmu itu, dan sekaranglah kau membangkitkan libidoku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika . . . " Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan menampilkan senyum mesumnya.

Baekhyun masih memasang wajah cengonya disaa mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, dan setelah tersadar akan senyum mesum Chanyeol, ia langsung berteriak histeris . . .

" Huwaaa . . . . . Park Chanyeol Pervert . . . ." Teriak Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol

" . . . Aaku akan memakanmu Baekkk . . . Jangan lari . . ." Teriak Chanyeol balik, ia bangkit dan mengejar mangsanya untuk mendapatkan jatahnya malam ini.

***** SELU *****

_Sehun Aapartemen . . ._

**Sehun pov.**

" Apa yang dilakukan namja itu ? Kenapa dia belum juga masuk kekamar ? Apa dia tidak tahu letak kamarku ini ? Tapikan tadi aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa diapartemen ini ini hanya ada satu kamar, yaitu kamarku ini. Apa dia tidak ingin tidur denganku ? padahal aku sudah berbuat baik untuk membagi kamar tidurku dengannya, tapi dia malah menolaknya, haishhhh. . . ."

Setelah berdebat dengan fikiran-fikiran konyolnya, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya mencari namja aneh yang dibawanya tadi.

_Skip time . . ._

" Aaish kemana sih perginya namja it-" gerutu Sehun terhenti tatkala melihat kondisi Apartemennya yang berubah total. Apartemen yang tadinya berantakan seperti kapal pecah kini berubah total menjadi bersih berkali-kali lipat.

" Woow, namja aneh itu yang membersihkan ini semua?" takjub Sehun menganga lebar. Ia lebarkan arah pandangnya dan berhenti tatkala melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas disofa ruang tamunya.

Sehunpun berjalan dengan pelan untuk menghampiri Luhan yang kini tengah tertidur lelap.

" Pasti lelah, gomawo sudah membersihkan apartemenku, namja aneh . . ." gumam Sehun. Ia perhatikan tubuh Luhan yang sedikit menggeliat taknyaman saat tidurnya. Mungkin sofa ini terlalu sempit, dan sulit membuat Luhan bergerak, batin Sehun.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mengangkat tubuh kurus Luhan menuju kamarnya. Tanpa disangka sosok manis itu malah mengalungkan tangan mungilnya di leher jenjang Sehun, membuat sang empunya berhenti sejenak. Sehun pandangi wajah Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. _Manis _gumam Sehun. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Haishhh. . . Apa yang kau fikirkan Oh Sehun." Batinnya. Iapun melanjutkan perjalananya menuju kamarnya, dan mletakkan tubuh mungil itu di kasur empuknya lalu menyelimutinya agar tidak kedinginan.

**Luhan Pov.**

" Eunghh . . ." Kubuka dengan perlahan kedua kelopak mataku, dan ku edarkan pandanganku menuju seluruh penjuru ruangan.

" Dimana aku? Seingatku tadi aku berada di sofa." Batinku. Melihat isi ruangan yang rata-rata menampilkan foto Sehun, aku berfikir bahwa ini kamar yang dimaksudkan tadi, kamarnya. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menyusul Sehun kekamarnya, namun karena kelelahan, aku jadi ketiduran disofa, huh.

" Tunggu kalau aku disini, berarti yang membawaku kesini Sehun?" Batinku.

Aku segera bangun dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mencari Sehun. Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku sedikit terseok karena pening yang tiba-tiba menderaku, namun aku tetap berjalan.

Saat aku melewati sebuah cermin yang cukup besar di kamar Sehun, aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat kondisiku saat ini. Seketika tubuhku menegang melihat kondisu saat ini. Wajahku yang semula segar bugar kenapa jadi pucat seperti ini Oh Tuhan.

Tes

Tes

" Darah " kaget Luhan melihat tetesan kental itu mengalir dari hidungnya.

"_Hei, Hannie kau tat apa-apa nak "_

" MAMA ?"

"_Ya, ini Mama. Mama sudah bilang padamu sayang, jangan kau gunakan kekuatanmu sembarangan karena kondisimu belum stabil, nak. Kau baru bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sepenuhnya, ketika kau menemukan seseorang itu, arra? Dan lagi jangan sampai kau kelelahan seperti ini lagi, karena itu akan berpengaruh buruk bagi kesehatanmu." Ujar sang Mama_

" Ne Mama, maafkan Luhan membuat Mama khawatir." Jawab Luhan menampilkan wajah bersalahnya, karena membuat mamanya khawatir.

"_Iya Haanie, ini bukan salahmu. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membantu namja itu kan? Baiklah sekarang kau harus berusaha keras untuk sesegera mungkin mendapatkan orang itu, sebelum waktu kita habis, arra? Maaf mama tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu dari sini sayang, karena dunia kita sedang terpisah, kau sedang menjadi manusia saat ini dan mama tidak bisa dengan mudah membantumu. Sebaiknya kau meminta Manusia itu untuk mengantarmu kedokter, nak. Jangan kau gunakan sihirmu saat ini dan gunakanlah dalam kondisi yang genting saja." Tegas sang Mama._

" Baik Ma. Tapi kemana Luhan harus mencari seseorang itu Ma? Sedangkan disini Luhan hanya mengenal Sehu saja, sebenarnya siapa orang itu Ma, dan dimana dia Sekarang ?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sedihnya, karena kebingungan yang melandanya kini. Bagaimana bisa ia disuruh mencari keberadaan seseorang itu, namun ia tidak diberitahu petunjuk ataupun ciri-ciri orang itu.

"_Ikuti kata hatimu sayang dan kau akan menemukannya, cahaya kalung itupun juga akan membatumu menemukan orang itu nak. . ." ujar sang Mama_

Luhan hanya bisa diam mendengarkan sang Mama, ia pegang erat kalung yang dipakainya kini, seolah-olah hidup dan matinya bergantung pada kalung tersebut.

" _Sebenarnya kau sudah menemukannya sayang, maaf Mama tidak bisa memberitahumu. Hanya kau sendiri yang harus menyadarinya . . ." batin sang Mama_

" _Berhati-hatilah Hannie, Mama akan selalu mengawasimu." Ujar sang Mama sebelim berlalu bersama angin yang berhembus . . ._

_ENDBECE . . . ._

_REVIEW ?_


End file.
